Alexis, Saviour Of The World Apparently
by DragonSprite .x
Summary: Will be a long strange story, about a young ninja who's friend has a tendency to over-exaggerate things, which leads to a tonne of trouble in an alternate reality. Pairings: SasuOC SakuKiba NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen Sorry not very good at summaries :


**Hey guys! I'm back at last! my writer's block was semi-cured by a lucid dream I had last night. I wrote this as soon as I woke up so it's really bad but oh well, I'm glad to be back! More nonsense for everyone now yay :D Pairings: SasuOC, SakuKiba, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

**

* * *

**

A 16-year-old girl, her shoulder-length blonde hair clipped up in a twist at the back of her head. Her dreamcatcher necklace bounced over her khaki tshirt as she shook her head at her friend, and thinking: _This is SO cliché. _Her friend, Kiki, pulled on the girl's black combat trousers and her trainers glided over the rooftop as she was yanked towards the swirling black mess. This girl is Alexis Kamahura, a ninja-in-training at Alfreton Ninja Academy. Her friend, Kiki, was a witch-in-training, and was claiming that she had transported to another world, discovered worldwide turmoil, and had come back because she needed Alexis' help. She had then opened a trans-dimensional tunnel and leapt off of the rooftop, dragging Alexis with her. (The view changes into a little cartoon in which a girl jumps out of one hole which has her name on it, and then into the matching hole on the other side of a thick white line. A spotlight follows her. Another girl then pops out of her first hole, and wanders around confused until she falls into the other hole.)

**Aleixs' POV**

I landed with a thump on a patch of sand. As I stood up, dusting off the sand that had stuck to my bum, I scanned the area. Not a Kiki in sight. That girl is so weird.

I wandered around randomly for hours, until I came across a house. It was big, but not big enough to be called a mansion, with purple outer walls and a gold door. I got a bad feeling about the place, but I was hungry and needed a change of clothes, so I went up and knocked on the door. A maid opened it, looking surprised. I guess they dont get many visitors around these parts. Her pink hair was tucked into a neat bun and she bounced as she led me into a large room.

Everywhere I looked, there was gold. Gold leaves were gilded onto gold walls, gold tables were covered in gold clothes, there were even gold plants in gold plant-pots! A large gold throne sat at the head of the room. In it was a lion, his fur glimmering like the gold around him. His mane was ruby red, and beautiful purple armour was covered in swirling gold patterns. He sat glaring at me as I walked up to the throne. I stood there, glaring back, until the maid coughed. I turned to look at her, an she indicated to bow. I didn't like the look of this, but I have a feeling I would be killed if I didn't. So I bowed, only looking at the floor for a second.

As I rose, he stood on his hind legs. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in MY house?" he snarled, narrowing his eyes at me. My voice never wavered as I replied "I got lost. My name is Lexi." I dont think he appreciated my short answers. He leaned down and glared at me, the stood straight and barked at the maid. "Hollie! Start dinner!" She bowed to the floor and left. I just looked at him, wondering why I was still alive. He stared at me, licking his lips, before grunting "If you can evade me until dinner, you may live and leave with a full stomach. If I catch you, you die. Simple. You have a 10 second headstart." he then turned his back.

Determined to take full advantage of my position, I ran to the nearest room I could see. Opening the door and slamming it really hard behind me, I opened the large window as noisily as I could. This was all on very precise timing, so I opened the window on the 9-second mark. Crouching on the sill, I waited. As I expected, he had predicted my move, or at least he thought I had, and landed on the ground with an earth-shaking roar. I crouched in my hiding place, not breathing, as he bounded away from the window towards what he thought was me running towards the forest. Although I'm a ninja, I picked up some useful things from Kiki. The thing the lion was chasing was a paper doll, charmed to look and smell like me. This way I didn't have to use up any of my chakra, which I knew would be useful in the looming journey. I had then transformed into a long-tailed tit and hidden in the open door of a cabinet in the corner.

By the time he got back from his wild-goose-chase, having lost the doll, dinner was being laid on the table. I greeted him as he burst through the door, panting and growling angrily. "It appears I have won, sir. I shall leave after dinner." I said, almost gloating, and bowed before taking a seat at the dinner table. Kiki served our food, passing me a note as she placed my starter on the table. I read it discreetly.

[When you leave, wait by the well.]

That was all it said. I crumpled up the note and put it in my pocket, then tucked into my delicious starter, which was garlic breaded mushrooms. Soon after, the main course arrived, which was a spicy curry, accompanied by naan bread and pilau rice. It was fantastic. I then devoured my dessert, a chocolate fudge cake with single cream. Just what I needed.

I said my polite (DSprite: cough-gloating-cough) goodbyes and headed towards the hills I could see on the horizon. On my way I caught sight of a well. Remembering the note, I stood by it, out of sight of the house. A few minutes later, Hollie came running out of the house through a back door. Her maid's outfit had been replaced with a red shirt with white patterns, a pink skirt and a pair of black cycling knee-lengths with blue ninja sandals (Sakura's shippuden outfit). She ran towards me, carrying a bundle and slinging a bag over her shoulder. "Hey. You...got the...note. Good." she wheezed, chucking the bundle at me. I unwrapped it to reveal a thigh-length kimono dress in midnight blue with long sleeves and silver patterns. There was also a pair of really short black cycling shorts and some black ninja sandals. Concealed in the bundle were also a bag and a kunai pouch, fully stocked with kunai and shuriken. Nodding my thanks, I quickly changed, making sure to face her as I changed my top. No need for her to see that. And anyway, we were both girls, what did it matter?

When I was changed, she stuck out her hand. "Sorry we weren't properly introduced before. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a ninja from Konoha. You wanna come back with me?"

* * *

**Yes I know it's weird, yes I know it probably makes less sense than monkey-talk, but oh well :P Hope you enjoy it. Read and review please!**

**Love you all, DSprite .x**


End file.
